Blood Red Knife - Hero
by RecoveringLostFanfiction
Summary: Recovered on 2013-09-30 05:50:51


Hero

by Blood Red Knife

Category Balto

Genre Fantasy, Romance

Language English

Status Completed

Published 2013-05-11

Updated 2013-05-11

Hero

Hero

I do not own Balto it belongs to its rightful creators.

Warning the following story contains strong violence and strong sexual content anyone under the age of 18 should turn away right now.

The snow was gently falling on the ground on this cold winter's morning. Balto was walking up a mountain. He was a knight of a proud, wealthy and happy kingdom. He was known as the half wolf knight since he was half wolf. He was wearing a suit of light, but strong metal armor. He had a naked sword that was held against his waist by his leather belt. Balto was young, strong and noble. He didn't know if that would be enough to help him succeed in his quest though.

He was on a quest to rescue the princess of his kingdom. Her name was Princess Jenna and she was the most beautiful lady in all the land. Balto had known Jenna since they were children. Since she was princess and he a knight in training, they didn't really have any chance to be alone together. However, when Balto was training Jenna was allowed to watch him to see how he was progressing. Balto and Jenna were in love with one another, but they given the very strict society they never had a chance to show their affection for one another.

The most Balto had ever been able to do was kiss Jenna's right hand. He had been courting her for years now, but unless her father willed it Balto feared they would never be married. Balto was freezing in the cold, the snow fell on his fur and he shook it off. Normally on a cold day like today he would be indoors. However, today was not a normal day. Far from it in fact, today he was searching for Jenna. She had just vanished yesterday and nobody anywhere new what had happened to her. The entire kingdom was looking for her, but no one had any idea where she was. Balto had an idea though. The savage war lord Steel had come to make peace with Jenna's father and Balto had seen him looking at Jenna with eyes full of foul and hateful lust.

Balto knew in his heart that this monster whose tales of brutality scared even him had taken her. No one else agreed with Balto though, so he had went to rescue her from Lord Steel himself. Steel lived in a castle on the mountains it was a castle he had conquered by force and he had slaughtered everyone inside of it. The castle was on the top of the tallest mountain, Balto could clearly see that he had a long work to it.

The sky was blue in bright and the snow fall had lightened. So Balto was sure that he would be able to get to the castle before nightfall if he moved fast enough. Balto knew if he was not at the castle by than, he would most likely freeze to death. This winter had seen the coldest nights in the last thousand years. Everyone in the entire kingdom had made sure to be back in their homes by sun down. Balto knew of a hidden trail that would quickly take him to Steel's castle.

Once he got there, he really had no clue what he would do. He should have brought an army with him, but he was a great warrior and to save the one he loved he would kill as many monsters as he had to. Balto kept on walking and he looked for the hidden path that would take him up the mountain. However, an avalanche had covered the path and it was gone. Balto groaned in annoyance and said, How I am suppose to get up there now

Suddenly an elephant sized dragon flew right towards Balto and landed right in front of him. The dragon looked Balto right in his eyes and Balto drew his sword and locked eyes with the big gray dragon whose skin was grayer than Balto's fur. Balto stood before the dragon with his sword held high and with no fear in his heart.

Meanwhile Princess Jenna was chained up in Steel's dungeon. She was wearing a lovely red dress that was a slightly lighter shade of red than her fur. Besides the chains that were around her wrists she was completely okay. When Steel had had his thugs capture her from her bed chamber Jenna feared that he would have her rape and tortured to death. Lucky for her Steel had ordered that no one lay a hand on her.

Jenna didn't know what Steel was planning; she just prayed that Balto would save her. Jenna had been given a cup of warm tea, but she had refused all food offered to her simply because she was no hungry. While Jenna was praying for Balto to recuse her, Steel opened the door to her cell and walked in. He was wearing night black armor, blacker than his fur; but just as black as his cold dark heart. Steel walked up to Jenna and stood only a few feet from her. Jenna glared into Steel's eyes and said, Why have you kidnapped me

Steel laughed and replied, You're a smart bitch Jenna figure it out

Jenna thought about it for a few moments and then she realized what was truly going on and said, You kidnapped me so you could force me to marry you.

That's right! By marrying you I will conquer your kingdom without losing any of my men. I will be the king of the wealthiest and most well armed kingdom in all the world and I create an army to rape, pillage and destroy all who dare to refuse my will to rule over them!

I'd rather die than marry you Steel.

Oh you will not have to die dear Janna, for I can be very persuasive. Trust me when I say that you will be my wife.

What are you going to do torture me to death I'm not afraid of that.

Your voice trembles I see that you are lying.

Maybe I am afraid, but I know that I am also loved. By my father, by Balto and my people; their love for me and my love for them will allow me to endure any pain you inflect upon me!

I'm not going to do anything to you Jenna, I'm not going to rape, kill, or torture you. I'm not even going to verbal harm you, I going to get you agree to marry me without doing anything to you at all.

How

Simply, agree to marry me now or I will have my men kidnap ten babies from ten different villages in your kingdom! I will smash and stomp them to death and their blood will be on your hands!

Jenna screamed in horror and tried to hold back tears as she sobbed, Only a monster kills babies!

I am a monster.

No Steel, don't do this please, please….I…

All you have to do is say you'll marry me Jenna and you could avoid a lot of death and misery.

Before another word could leave Jenna's lips; there was knock on the cell door. Steel sighted, opened the door and yelled at the guard who interrupted and hollered, You better have a very good reason for interrupting me!

The terrified guard replied, I do sir, Balto he is attacking the castle!

By himself

Not exactly, he's riding on the back of very big and angry dragon!

Is the dragon gray

Yes

Steel took a deep breath and ran his right hand over face and said, Then we're in a lot of trouble, I killed that dragon's family while they slept just for the thrill of doing so. He wants us all dead and so does Balto. The only thing we can do now is kill them before they kill all of us!

Yes sir.

The guard left the dungeon and went to go fight Balto. Balto was on the back of the dragon, as the dragon breathed fire and burned many of Steel's men alive. Balto jumped down from the dragon's back and landed on the castle wall. He instantly crossed swords with one of Steel's men and ended the savage's life with one swing of his sword. Balto quickly finished off all of the remaining dogs guarding the wall and his sword got covered in their blood. Balto then against the jackals the most bloodthirsty and vicious members of Steel's army; A Jackal swung his ax at Balto's head and Balto just avoided getting his head cut off; he swung his sword and cut the Jackal across his face, ending his life. A Jackal armed with a spear thrust it at Balto's who grabbed the Jackal's spear with his free hand and ran his sword through the man. Two Jackals armed with double bladed swords slashed their blades at Balto's face and neck. Balto actually back flipped over them, spun around, and cut them across their backs. The two Jackals fell down on the ground dead and Balto instantly crossed blades with another Jackal.

Before the Jackal could do anything the dragon burned him to a crisp with his mighty flames. Balto quickly said, Thanks.

He then ran into the entrance to the castle tower where the dungeon was. While the dragon finished off the rest of the guards on the castle walls. Balto rushed up the stairs of the tower and clashed swords with one of the tower guards. The guard swung his sword at Balto's head and Balto leaped backwards, swung his sword and cut the guard right in half. Blood gushed from the severed halves of the guard's body as Balto kept running up the stairs. He crossed swords with two other guards and they stabbed their swords at him. Balto smashed his sword against theirs and knocked their swords out of their hands.

Balto cut their throats with his blade and as blood gushed out of their necks he ran to the top of their stairs as they died. The last guard was armed with two swords, he slashed his swords at Balto's face and Balto blocked his attack and then punched the guard in his head with such great strength that he shattered his skull and ended his life. Now all the guards were dead and Jenna was behind the prison door!

Balto kicked the door down and saw Jenna chained to a wall and Steel standing right in front of her. Balto want to run Steel through with his sword, but didn't because it was dishonorable to kill one who was unarmed. Steel smiled at Balto and said, You know I was having a pretty good day until you arrived.

Balto shouted, Silence Steel let Princess Jenna go right now or I'll kill you!

I have a better idea, how about I kill you instead!

Steel screamed like a manic and attacked Balto with his bare hands! Balto swung his sword at Steel's head and Steel knocked Balto's sword to the ground. Steel punched Balto right in his face and Balto with blood gushing out of his nose. Steel had in fact punched Balto so hard that blood leaked from his tear ducks and ran down his face. Steel laughed and he grabbed Balto's right leg and pulled it so hard that he dislocated it. Balto screamed pain as Jenna begged Steel to stop hurting him.

Steel just smiled and picked up Balto sword, he held it above Balto's groin. He smiled wickedly and said, So you think you're a hero by, well guess what you're about to die quick painfully and you won't even have the honor of dying man!

NO!

Jenna stalled Steel for a moment with her scream; she finally managed to free herself of the shackles around her wrists. Jenna lunged at Steel and pushed him with all of her might. Steel stumbled for a bit, before he tripped and fell on Balto's sword. The blade all the way through his cold black heart and emerged out of his back. Steel laid in a pool of his own blood while his eyes looked at the world lifeless. Steel was dead and would harm no one again; Jenna had not meant to kill him. Still since he had been so evil she felt no remorse for doing so.

Jenna kneeled down next to Balto, he embraced her and cried tears of happiness that she was alright. Once their embrace ended Jenna tore a piece of her dress off and cleaned all the blood of Balto's face with it. Then she popped his leg back into its socket and even though that pained Balto greatly, he managed to bare it and not yelp in pain.

Jenna helped Balto stand up and at that moment he wanted to kiss her and she wanted to be kissed by him. But Balto did not kiss her, since she was a princess and he was just a knight. Balto kissed her hand though, the two of them left Steel's evil castle forever and rode back to their kingdom on the back of the dragon together.

Everything was going smoothly, until the dragon down in order to avoid running into a flock of geese. Both Balto and Jenna bounced on it and Jenna felt something inside of her break. A flash of pain went through her and she felt blood drip down her thigh. Her virgin seal had broke. The dragon flew Balto and Jenna to the castle courtyard, it was night and all the guards had been sent to find Jenna. So no one saw the dragon land in the courtyard. Balto and Jenna gave the dragon a nice friendly pat on the nose and he then flew away to start a new life somewhere else.

Balto and Jenna waved goodbye to him until he was out of sight. Balto and Jenna started walking back to the castle, Balto instantly noticed that Jenna was limping and had tears in her eyes. Balto put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her with eyes full of concern and said, What's the matter my princess are you hurt

Princess Jenna wiped the tears from her eyes and said, Balto when I was riding your dragon friend, my maiden head broke.

I'm sorry about that, I know woman can break it riding horses, but I never thought ….tell whatever I can do to easy your pain and I will do it.

Speak your true feelings for me.

Balto did what Jenna asked of him and spoke his true feelings of her and said, I love you Jenna.

Jenna smiled, not only was she happy that Balto loved her; she was also overjoyed that he had called her by her name. Jenna embraced Balto and said, I love you to Balto.

The two of them hugged for awhile and then went inside of the castle. As soon as news spread of Jenna's return, the entire kingdom celebrated. Balto and Jenna of course managed to go to their rooms and get some sleep, after explaining to Jenna's father all about their adventure and the death of Steel. The king promised to reward Balto for all he had done, but he said it would take him awhile to think of a reward great enough to repay him for what he had done.

In the mean time a great feast was held in the castle, meat of all kinds was eaten and Balto and Jenna eat happily along with everyone else and drank milk in place in wine so they would not forget the night. Balto was wearing a gray shirt cotton shirt with no sleeves and gray pants. While Jenna was wearing a lovely blue dress; that bright out the beauty of her eyes. When the party was over and everything had been cleared away, Balto was about to retire to his bedchamber. When he found himself summoned to the king's throne room along with Jenna; the king sat down on this throne while Jenna and Balto stood next to each other facing him. The king had very hard look on his face and Balto had a strong feeling that he was about to be yelled at. The king did not yell at Balto though instead he spoke in a cold tone and said, One the maids noticed blood stains on Jenna's dress. Blood that could have only been shed by her maiden head being broken. Since that idiot Steel did nothing to her, I see that it was you Balto who deflowered my daughter!

My King I ….

Silence! I know of you love for each other, but I also thought you both could control your passions. Clearly I was wrong; there is only one thing that can be done now. On course of action that keep my daughter's honor entacted. The two of you…must be married…now I mean right now, sent in the Priest.

Before Balto and Jenna knew it they were married with Jenna's father and two servants as witnesses. The wedding happened so fast that over in less than ten minutes. When the Priest accounted Balto and Jenna husband and wife, they only kissed for an instant before Jenna's father escorted them to Jenna's room, closed the door and told them to have fun and give him a couple heirs. Everything had happen so fast that Balto and Jenna were quick shocked. They sat down Jenna's huge bed that had red covers and white pillows.

Balto held Jenna's hand and said, Boy that happened quickly.

Jenna rested her head against Balto's shoulder and said, Yeah it did still I am overjoyed that we now married, I just wish we could have had a longer wedding.

Same, so what do you want to do now.

Well this is our wedding night.

True, but we don't need to it now I mean unless you want to.

Jenna giggled and shared a loving and deep kiss with Balto and said, Let's just see were the night takes us my love.

Balto nodded shared another loving kiss with Jenna and wrapped his arms around her. The two of them cuddled in bed for awhile and then Jenna playfully stretched Balto's chest and said, How about a bath before bed

Sounds great.

Balto stood up and removed his shirt; Jenna smiled as she saw his strong chest and arms. There were some scars on Balto's chest and arms, showing that he was a true warrior. Jenna got up from the bed and spun around with her back facing Balto. She had straps to the back of her dress and even thought it took Balto awhile he managed to undo them. Jenna's dress fell around her feet and she now stood before Balto wearing only the finest pair of silk panties in all the land. Jenna spun around and kept her breasts covered with her left arm, Balto noticed how sexy she looked with the tops of her breasts pressed against.

Jenna gave Balto a quick kiss and showed him her breasts. Balto member harden at the sight of Jenna's breasts, they were big, but not insanely large, they were round and had nice red perfectly sized nipples; after letting Balto stare at her breasts for while Jenna ran a hand down his pants brushing over his erection, making Balto shutter in pleasure.

The two of them then held hands and walked into the bathroom together. The bathtub in the bathroom was a huge square shaped tub filled with nice warm water that was as crystal clear as clear could be.

Jenna walked over to the bath tub and tested the warm of the water with her hands. It was simply delightful and Jenna could not wait to soak her whole body in it. She quickly pulled her panties down and Balto saw her nice plump rump. Jenna then set stepped out of her panties and sat down on the edge of the tub, covering her most private part with her hands.

Balto's penis was no so hard that he feared it would burst right through his pants. Balto spun around as he tried to unbuckle them; he finally managed to pull them down and tossed them aside. Jenna was happy that she got to see his nude backside, but she really wanted to see that part of Balto that made him truly different from her.

Balto turned around and like Jenna he felt a little shy and kept his balls and penis covered with his hands, even though it was fairly difficult for him to cover his throbbing erection. He and Jenna had been quite comfortable showing so much of their bodies to one another, but they both felt a little hesitant at showing their most private parts to one another. Balto managed to gather his courage and put his hands at his sides and showed Jenna his most private parts.

Jenna blushed bright red as she looked at her husband's gentiles; Balto had two gray balls and a very hard member that was gray with a light gray penis head. Jenna put her hands at her sides and showed Balto her scared area; Balto saw that Jenna's vagina the sight of it made his member twitch in joy.

Balto and Jenna both blushed some more now that all was reveled and Balto gave Jenna a loving kiss which she gladly returned. The moment their kiss ended Jenna spread her legs apart showing her scared area to Balto. Balto gasped his hand around his member and prepared to enter his wife. But he saw a look of fear in her eyes and decided to wait to do so. Balto and Jenna shared another loving kiss and then got into the bath together.

Jenna sat down with her back pressed against Balto's chest and his erection pressed against her rear. Balto gave Jenna a nice relaxing back rub, Jenna smiled as Balto's hands worked their magic on her. Balto then cupped Jenna's breasts making her moan in pleasure, Jenna then gently started rubbing her bum against Balto's member. Balto felt a pleasure start building in his penis as he flicked Jenna's nipples. A jolt of pleasure shot through Jenna as she yelped and said, Do that again!

Balto happily flicked Jenna's nipples again making her feel even more pleasure. Jenna rubbed her butt against Balto's penis and felt his member throbbing against her. Balto continued rubbing Jenna's breasts together while flicking her nipples with his thumbs. Jenna kept on rubbing her bum against Balto's penis while he continued flicking her nipples quickly. Balto felt the pleasure in his penis growing and growing, while Jenna felt the pleasure between her legs getting greater.

They could both feel that they were getting close to cumming and it was feeling great. Balto flicked Jenna's nipples while rubbing her breasts together, while Jenna trapped the head of Balto's member between her butt cheeks. The pleasure continued to build and a few seconds later they both came!

Jenna's vagina walls slammed together while Balto's penis twitch a little bit as he shot white sticky cum off all of his wife's bum. They both side in bliss as pleasure ran through them, the orgasms they had were great, but were gone as soon as they came. The moment they were done cumming though Balto and Jenna were fully prepared to cum again. Jenna spun around and kissed Balto loving, while he squeezed her breasts a few times, before giving her rump a nice long squeeze.

Jenna moaned in pleasure as Balto rubbed her butt and said, We just came it was so wonderful!

Balto replied, I know that was just great, what do you want to do now

Jenna playfully cupped Balto's balls, making him close his eyes in pleasure. She then erotically whispered in his ear, I want to see you pleasure yourself my dearest love.

Balto and Jenna shared a quick kiss and then sat on the opposite ends of the tub. Balto wrapped his right hand around his member, while Jenna traced a finger down her slit. A drop of pre cum left Balto's penis as he started jacking off. Jenna watched in erotic joy as she watched her husband masturbate. She decided to join him and traced her vulva with her fingers. Seeing his wife masturbating made Balto feel even more pleasure in his penis and he give it five greatly enjoyable strokes before he felt himself getting close to cumming again.

As for Jenna she traced her fingers around her love hole, until she found her hidden jewel and started flicking it like crazy. She felt her vagina walls start to tighten while Balto felt he built up pleasure in his dick about to explode. The two of them shouted in pleasure as they came again, Jenna's vagina walls slammed together as Balto's sperm shot out of his dick in one great magnificent spurt.

They both felt a ton of pleasure as they came together and when Balto and Jenna were doing cumming, they kissed lovingly and decided to make each other cum. Jenna wrapped her right around Balto's penis while Balto traced her vagina opening with his fingers. Jenna stroked Balto's penis and felt it throbbing in her hand. Balto groaned in pleasure and traced his fingers around Jenna's opening. Jenna struggled to keep her eyes open as the pleasure grew and she stroked her husband's cock.

Jenna stroked Balto's member a few more times and when Balto was just one more stroke away from cumming, he managed to find Jenna's pleasure button and he gave it nice flick while she storked his dick and they both came together again! Jenna's vagina walls slammed together as warm cum poured out of her hole, while Jenna came she felt Balto's member twitch in her hand as he shot another load of nice white sticky cum out of it.

They both felt a ton of pleasure as they both came a third time and as soon as they were done cumming, they decided it was time to make love. Balto and Jenna shared a loving kiss as Jenna guided Balto's member to her entrance. Balto closed his eyes in pleasure as the head of his big penis brushed against Jenna's love hole. Balto rubbed the head of his member against Jenna's warmth, but his penis was just so big that he couldn't stick it in. Still it felt quite good having the tip of his penis inside of her. Jenna felt the pleasure start to build in her again and she rocked her hips against Balto's hips and their genitals rubbed together. Balto kissed Jenna lovingly while squeezing her right breast and left butt check. The two of them felt a huge pleasure building with them and they both knew that they were about to cum a fourth time! They kept grinding their genitals together for as long as they could until they had their release.

When they came though, Balto came all over Jenna's vagina while she came all over his dick. They felt wave of pleasure wash over them that was so great that it almost made them close their eyes in bliss. As great as their fourth orgasm was they both felt that they had another one coming and that it would be the best one yet. Balto and Jenna shared another loving kiss as Jenna decided that her husband's penis could easily slip inside of her.

Jenna got out of the bath and walked to the bedroom, she didn't get on the bed though. Instead she got on her hands and knees and spread her legs apart. The sight of the backwards view of his wife's vagina made Balto cum almost right then and there. He gave Jenna's rump a few pats and then he slid his member inside of her and this time it went all the way in and was surrounded by her warmth. Jenna felt no pain when Balto entered her, since her hymen was completely gone.

Balto shuttered in pleasure at the feeling of his wife's vagina hugging his member, Jenna also shrived in pleasure and told Balto to start moving. Balto happily complied and started thrusting in and out of his wife's warmth. The two of them were so aroused that they were behind speaking at this point, they just knew that this time when Balto came he would spill his seed inside of her and that they would make a baby. After a dozen amazing thrusts both Balto and Jenna reached their climaxes, they both howled to the heavens as they came together. Jenna's vagina walls slammed around Balto's member while his penis twitched as he shot all of his sperm inside of her. The pleasure they felt was so great that they thought it would never end and the pleasure they felt made them close their eyes and made their toes tingle in pleasure.

When Balto and Jenna were done cumming they fell onto bed together and kissed lovingly. Balto kept his member all the way inside of Jenna ensuring that she would be carrying his child when she awoke in the morning. Balto and Jenna shared another loving kiss and yawned, then Balto said, I love you Jenna.

Jenna smiled that Balto had finally called her by her name; she gave him a small kiss and said, I love you to Balto.

Balto and Jenna then fell asleep together dreaming of the happy life they would have.

The End


End file.
